My Favorite Mistake
by Ashlee1
Summary: What would I do with my favorite character in the broom closet??? WARNING: Self insertion!


My Favorite Mistake By: Ashlee  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tiner, as much as I want to, I don't. Hell, I don't have to own him, just keep him in my room for recreation ::evil grin:: I wouldn't hurt him, I swear!!  
  
Authors Note: Well it's not smut, can't write it. But it is sweet and well, yeah. Kinda funny in my opinion. WARNING - this is a self insertion story, if you don't like them don't read this one!! By the by this is a response to Jen's challenge about what you would do to your favorite character in the broom closet. Started Sept 4th, 2002 @ 1:02 am, finished Sept 11th 2002 @ 2:26 pm  
  
Rating: PG - swearing, *again* But it's toned down because we all know that Tiner doesn't swear like the sailor that he is.  
  
Timeline: When Gunny was still at the office. After "People Vs. Gunny"  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Archiving: Please ask first  
  
Feedback: Yes please :)  
  
=====  
  
Oh this is just perfect, very fitting considering I'm having the worst damn day of my life. It just goes to show that just when you don't think that things couldn't possibly get any worse - they do. I pound my fist in frustration against the cement wall, and wince when it's only my hand that's wounded - the knock barely making a sound. I stare at the door relentlessly, blaming it for all that's happened in the last half hour.  
  
I've been doing an internship here in Washington D.C. at the JAG Headquarters. I told the recruiter in my home town that I was thinking about joining the military when I got my degree, or, if they were willing to pay for my school and let me finish before I enlisted, that I would sign some sort of contract. However, I insisted that I be able to 'test the waters' so to speak. So for my junior year in college I was permitted an internship here for nine credits and full time status all paid for by the military. Sweet deal for a twenty year old student, if you ask me. And, if this day says anything at all, that was a *huge* mistake.  
  
I sigh and slam my palm against the door, even though I know that my efforts will prove fruitless. I turn and lean against the door, disgusted. All I had to do was deliver some files to a broom closet on the first sublevel that was being used to store old files. That was it, simple, done in like two seconds. So I opened the door balancing the files and they start to tip, I moved to try and regain my equilibrium and the damn, stupid ass, mother freaking door shuts on me! I slam my fists into the door for good measure, but then decide that, with the way this day is going, the door is probably mocking my efforts to be heard. That's right, a door is mocking me.  
  
I look over at the stack of files sitting neatly atop the filing cabinet and glare. Well, if I can't be heard I might as well put these files away. If nothing else I at least saved me the trouble of having to sort through them. I sit grudgingly on the floor and begin to file my stack. This wasn't what I was thinking when I signed up for this internship. I thought I would get to do research with the other lawyers, or write depositions at the very worst. But instead I'm stuck with filing thirty year old court cases, which wouldn't be bad if they were interesting, but these ones deal with trivial things like divorces, conduct unbecoming an officer - swearing in front of kids for example - and unwillingness to follow a lawful command. But, at the very least I am getting to know the filing system. I roll my eyes, its getting harder and harder to be optimistic at this point.  
  
As I put the last folder into place I look at my watch with the dim light cast by the small overhead light. Shit, seven o'clock. By now almost everyone will have gone home. I'm stuck in this hell hole for the night. I look around suspiciously. I can almost guarantee there are some nasty bugs crawling around in here, ones that I don't want scampering all over me while I sleep on this grungy floor.  
  
Just when I think that all hope is lost and that I will indeed be using empty file folders as a make shift bed I hear the door knob rattle. I sit up quickly and turn to face the door, to see a young man in a Navy uniform step in. I'm stunned for a moment, the only thought in my mind being that this was one fine specimen, until I realize that the door is beginning to shut. Unable to say anything in time, I decide to make a lunge for the door, and miss, the door shutting mere centimeters from my fingers.  
  
I lie on the floor, a look of disbelief defining my features. Lowering my head in my arms, I try and hold back the tears that I feel threatening to overwhelm me. "God damnit!"  
  
I lay there, unable, or more accurately, unwillingly to comprehend the fact that I am now, officially, stuck in this room for the night. "What's wrong?" Came a voice from above, sounding sincerely worried about me. I don't blame him, I probably look like a lunatic. I roll over onto my back and look up at the man above me. Tall, about six foot or so, with light brown hair, a boyish look about him, and the most beautiful hazel eyes I have ever seen.  
  
I have to do a mental shake when I realize I have probably been staring at him like he has a second head. I don't bother trying to get up, instead laying back on the floor and covering my eyes with my forearm. "We're locked in." I sound a lot calmer than I feel. "Good thing you're here, misery loves company."  
  
I uncover my eyes to see him staring incredulously down at me. He reaches over me and wiggles the knob, pulling, yanking.nothing. Stopping he runs a hand through his hair. "Crap!" I begin to giggle, then the absurdity hits me and I laugh harder, my body shaking against the hard, cold floor. "What's so funny?" He sounds a little insulted, and I try to catch my breath.  
  
"Crap?" I giggle again. "I think this qualifies the use of an actual swear word. Shit, fuck, God damn it." I laugh harder at the look on his face, it's somewhere between shocked, amused, and hurt. Then he too bursts out laughing.  
  
"We're locked in a god damn broom closet!" He bursts out between gasps of hair and laughter.  
  
"What the hell are we going to do if we have to pee?" I ask, causing us to break into another fit of giggles.  
  
"We're screwed!" Our laughter begins to die down and he sinks down to the floor in front of the door, sitting near my head. We sit in silence for a minute, and I sigh heavily. "Well," he says, causing me to look up at him again, "since we're stuck here for the night I might as well introduce myself. I'm Petty Officer Jason Tiner."  
  
I reach a hand above my head to shake his. "I don't have a fancy title, but I guess you can call me Undergraduate Ashlee Lau."  
  
"You're in college?" He asks, his knees pulled up to his chest, his arms crossed in front of them. He looks down at me and I can't make my eyes pull away. After a few seconds I blink and am able to turn away, hoping he doesn't see me blush.  
  
"Yeah, I'm studying psychology and history."  
  
"What are you doing here then?" He asks, his genuine interest makes me feel more at ease with the whole 'locked in the closet' situation. I find myself breathing easier.  
  
"I want to go to grad school and get a degree in the Psychology of Warfare and Military History, join up, and do research for the military."  
  
"Those are some serious career goals."  
  
"Expensive too, which is why I'm here. I wanted to test the waters so to speak and if I do sign up the government will pay the rest of my way through school and I'll join as an officer. A lot more saluting, but less bullshit." I look up and remember his rank. "Sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it." He shrugs a little. "Besides, it's true."  
  
"What are you doing here?" I ask, feeling a little self conscious now, and trying to avert the topic.  
  
He looks at the back wall blankly for a moment before looking back down at me. "Here." He takes off his jacket and bunches it up, placing it under my head. Me, being the astute psychology student I am, realizes that he is trying very hard to divert my attention else where.  
  
"Thanks." I eye him a little wearily. "If you don't want to tell me, just say so."  
  
"No, no it's nothing bad. Just, well, a little embarrassing. Believe it or not I'm here because of a bet."  
  
I raise my eyebrow and he chuckles. "A bet? Okay now I *have* to know." I roll over on my stomach and look up at him from a more comfortable position.  
  
"Me and my best friend in high school were out on a double date with some girls in our class. We were at a local restaurant and a couple of Army guys walked in. The girls started cooing over them about how brave they were and how handsome they looked in their uniforms. Well, me being the arrogant teenager I was, said that I could take them on any day, and that I would look *much* better than that in Navy whites. My friend, Troy, said that he would bet his life on the fact that I would never join. I told him to put his money where his mouth was. Pretty soon two hundred dollars was on the table and I had Sara's, the girl I was dating, attention. So, the next day I went down and signed up."  
  
He shrugged a little, blushing, and I couldn't help but look shocked. "So what happened to Sara?"  
  
He laughed a little. "She dumped me the day I shipped out for boot camp."  
  
I wince. "Ouch."  
  
"Yeah." He smiles. "But if that hadn't happened I would've never gotten locked in a broom closet with you." He raises an eyebrow and nudges me with his leg.  
  
"Yeah, you lucky dog. Stuck in a cold, stuffy broom closet with a." I freeze in mid-sentence as I feel something crawling on my leg. I scream and crawl into a sitting position, backing up and rubbing at my leg. By the time I have assured myself that the intruder has, in fact, been discarded I am sitting in Jason's lap. I turn and look at him, blushing furiously. I am *such* a girl! "So.sorry." I stutter, trying to remove myself with some dignity. Crap, how am I ever going to make it through the night with him in the room? I have made a total ass out of myself.  
  
My retreat is stopped as he pulls me back into his lap. I sit back, shocked. I stare at him, once again entranced. "Don't worry about it, besides I make a better chair then the floor."  
  
"Bu." I begin again. I see his face moving closer, and for an instant I think I'm imagining things. I mean, I *want* him to kiss me, but this is one serious hottie, there is no way.mmmpf what? My eyes fly open in shock and it is only then that I realize that they had been closed. The next thought to hit me is that there is a pair of warm lips against mine. I look at the face before me. Yup, it really is Petty Officer Jason 'is it even possible to be this cute?' Tiner. Wait, what the hell am I doing? Kiss him back you idiot!!  
  
I move my lips against his and revel in the sensations that are running through me. God, I hope I'm doing okay at this. I don't really have much experience in the whole 'making out' department. Okay, none, but I haven't heard any complaints.  
  
I reposition myself so that I am straddling his legs, making it much easier for me to kiss him. It's kind of hard twisting sideways. I open my mouth a little to get a bit more oxygen when I feel something entering my mouth. His tongue? Oh please don't let him choke me with it. I'm surprised when he just gently runs the tip of it across the top of my mouth, and then retreating. I smile a little and he pulls away.  
  
I open my eyes, and blush furiously. I have no idea what to say. I am a *very* inexperienced girl and now have absolutely no idea what to say or do. "Uh, hi."  
  
He chuckles deeply, his eyes a little glazed. His lips are glossy and red. He looks *so* adorable! "Hi." We sit there for a moment and I fidget a little, looking away. "Oh my gosh." I look at his out of the corner of my eye and see that his eyes have gotten bigger.  
  
"Oh your gosh what?" I say, averting my eyes, embarrassed.  
  
"You've never done..this before have you?"  
  
"Made out in a broom closet? No, I haven't." Please oh please don't let him ask anymore questions. Twenty and I still haven't made out with anyone, well accept the sucky guy who doesn't count in my opinion, he didn't elicit any feelings close to what little Tiner here did. But hey, I've been busy with school and trying to graduate, that's a time consumer. And besides, yeah damn it!  
  
He laughs a little more. "You've never made out ever, have you?"  
  
I look at my hands. "Well, you don't have to *laugh* about it!" I say, sounding hurt. He stops laughing and his grip on me tightens.  
  
"I didn't mean to make it sound like I'm making fun of you, it's just.cute." I look at him cautiously.  
  
"Great, the fact that I'm twenty and have only kissed one guy, other than a peck, is cute?" I ask skeptically. "I think 'pitiful' might be a bit more accurate."  
  
He puts a hand on my chin, pulling it up so that I'm looking into his eyes. "I may not know you well, but I can tell you right now, you are anything but 'pitiful'. You are strong, dedicated, and beautiful and the fact that no other guy until me has seen that, well it's their loss."  
  
I look at him shocked, at a loss for words; the serious look on his face taking me aback. No man has ever said anything so full of meaning to me and meant it. And I can see in his eyes that he does. He looks so..carrying. I just can't describe it, it's so much more than that. I reach up and instinctively touch his face, running my hand down his jaw line until I cup his cheek in my hand. I smile at him softly. "Thank you." And I know that he knows that I mean it with everything that I am.  
  
I begin to lean in to kiss him again, now sitting on his legs. He runs his hands up my back and pulls me to him and I have restrain myself from giggling. I'm not sure what it is in me that finds this situation so damn funny, but it's about to ruin a great moment. Kissing this man is like nothing I've ever experienced before. It's warm, tender, inviting, sensual, teasing. There aren't even enough adjectives to describe it. I let myself go with my instincts, concentrating just on the feeling.wait.what was that?? I open my eyes. I swear..  
  
I pull back. "Jason! Jason someone's outside!!" I reach above his head and pound on the door. He looks shocked for an instant and then grabs me by the waist, helping me to stand, then he follows, both of us pounding furiously at the door. "Hello?" A muffled voice comes from outside the door and I can't help but jump in excitement, hugging a very flustered looking Jason.  
  
"We're locked in!!" I yell through the door.  
  
"Just a second." The door opens and there stands a man in a Marine uniform.  
  
"Oh God." I hear Jason mutter, and I give him a confused look. We were just saved, what's his problem? Clearing his throat and looking at the man in the doorway he raises his voice. "Gunny, what are you doing here?"  
  
I can see the almost smirk on the Gunny's face, and in that instant I understand: a rivalry. Jason was upset to see Gunny because his fragile male ego was about to be beat in on. The idiot had locked himself in a broom closet, or at least that's probably how Gunny saw it and would tease Jason about it. Well, over my dead body.  
  
I grin sweetly up at Gunny, who was holding the door open. "Thank you." I say. Then I turn to Jason, who is standing behind me. "Getting locked in the broom closet with you will forever be my favorite mistake." With that I reach up and pull his face down to me, kissing him deeply. "See you tomorrow." I wink at him before turning to leave, walking past a now stunned Gunnery Sergeant. Satisfied that Gunny will now forever be jealous and wonder what exactly went on in that broom closet, I feel much better. I can just see the smirk on Jason's face.  
  
"Night Gunny!" I hear him shout gleefully, and hear his footfalls behind me. Grinning as I feel his hand on the small of my back. "Thanks." He whispers in my ear.  
  
"My pleasure, it was fun wiping that smirk off of his face."  
  
He wraps his arms around me from behind as we board the elevator, and puts his mouth near my ear. "Maybe we can do this again sometime."  
  
I chuckle a little. "If you leave out the broom closet, I don't think it'll be a problem."  
  
I can feel him laugh softly, making me smile even more. Maybe this internship wasn't a mistake after all, and if was, at this moment it's my favorite one. As the elevator doors open, I look behind me and smile. "See you tomorrow." I say, sealing the statement with a kiss. I walk off the elevator, never looking back, but I now have a whole new appreciation for broom closets and automatically locking doors. 


End file.
